


Исповедь

by RenReiss



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Челлендж на тему разговоров за стаканчиком.





	Исповедь

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> 2015.

Игриво блеснув в свете лампы, кубики льда осыпаются на дно бокала, после чего их с мягким плеском скрывает янтарная жидкость. Брейк знает, сколько нужно рома: ровно столько, чтоб потенциальный собеседник не уплыл в объятия Морфея, но и не задавал лишних вопросов, когда ему, Брейку, нужно просто выговориться.

— Я должен... Мне завтра рано... Мастер Оз... - слова, слетающие с губ Ворона, столь же несвязны, как и его мысли, однако Шляпник не привык брать пленных, а потому уверенно пододвигает к нему очередной бокал.

—Ты уже взрослый мальчик, Гилберт, пора бы научиться этикету. Отказаться — значит обидеть хозяина! - Назидательно поднятый в воздух палец чуть подрагивает: все же Брейк и сам изрядно принял на грудь. 

Напиваться он не планировал, однако, искусство доверия требует от человека либо наличия широкой души, либо долгих лет тренировок, подкрепленных средством, людей к себе располагающих.   
Почему среди возможных кандидатов для задушевных бесед он выбрал именно хмурого, асоциального, в общем-то, Найтрея? Вероятно, именно из-за этих качеств, совершенно неуместных в быту, но в данную минуту делающих его исключительно незаменимым слушателем.  
Гилберт сокрушенно качает головой, почти полностью пряча глаза за темными прядями челки, однако бокал послушно берет. Брейк садится рядом, задумчиво подперев подбородок ладонью, и какое-то время неотрывно разглядывает потускневшую от времени позолоту на канделябрах, принадлежащих семье Рэйнсворт.   
Затем начинает говорить, медленно, потом все быстрей и сбивчивей, протягивая нить повествования сквозь переулки разрушенного города, до сих пор встающего перед глазами в ночных кошмарах.   
Он сжимает кулаки и, почти хрипя, рассказывает про леденящую ухмылку Глена, лица которого никогда не может разглядеть, а потом просыпается в холодном поту.   
Он севшим голосом шепчет, как все изменилось после того, как дом Рэйнсвортов принял его, и в очередной раз клянется всегда быть рядом с Шерон, для которой стал единственной опорой после смерти матери.  
Когда в легких перестает хватать воздуха, он опустошенно замолкает, поднося к губам бокал. Кубики льда растерянно звякают, соскальзывая в медовое небытие. 

Найтрей хранит молчание, либо находясь в шоке от такого количества информации, либо глубоко задумавшись. Тишина начинает больно давить на виски, поэтому Брейк первым нарушает ее:  
— Пытаться изменить прошлое — все равно, что убить всех, живущих в настоящем. Отобрать у них право на шанс попытаться изменить что-то в ИХ времени только ради того, чтобы МЫ могли потешить себя свиданием с мертвецами. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что не попытайся я тогда спасти Синклеров, всего этого бы не было. 

Его руки уже давно не пахнут кровью — ее смыла вода. Он не помнит лица своего первого хозяина — оно утонуло в потоке времен. Он давно перестал во сне просить прощения у юной наследницы, которая могла бы остаться в живых — ее крики стерло беспощадное время. Однако, Брейк знает точно, что в одном он лжет — если на кону будет стоять жизнь Шерон, то он вернется в самое сердце этого ада, плюнет в лицо Воле Бездны, отдаст второй глаз, будет возвращаться на века и тысячелетия, снова и снова, лишь бы...  
Искреннее недоумение, мелькнувшее в золотых глазах Ворона, когда он наконец поднимает взгляд, сменяется печальным пониманием. Наверное, сейчас для него Брейк сродни человеку, который называл себя Богом, а теперь доживает свои дни в доме умалишенных. Да и немного, по сути, осталось этих дней: зрение становится все хуже, а кашель — невыносимым. Не хочется допускать вольную мысль, что все, что он рассказал сегодня — исповедь умирающего, но...

— Я тоже об этом часто думаю, — внезапно произносит Гилберт, прерывая поток безрадостных мыслей Шляпника. — Если бы не трагедия в Саблиэ...

— К черту Саблиэ, — отзывается Брейк, подливая себе еще из бутылки. — К черту эти временные скачки и незаконные контракты... Мы можем бесконечно возвращаться на эти чертовы круги, но душой мы не молодеем, юный Найтрей. 

В его словах Гилберту слышится неподдельная горечь. Вечно смеющийся шут, блистающий на арене, наконец, снял свою маску и теперь стал бледной тенью себя прошлого, стирая с лица грязноватые потеки грима, давно въевшегося в кожу. 

— Зарксис, но почему...

— Кевин. Родители когда-то назвали меня именно так, — пожимает плечами Шляпник, а затем внезапно усмехается. — Может быть, хочешь узнать, почему именно ты вынужден слушать душевные излияния выжившего из ума старика?

Гилберт утвердительно кивает и трет пальцами виски — несмотря на пролетевшие годы, его сопротивляемость алкоголю бесконечно мала, и сон все сильнее начинает одолевать юношу. Шляпник качает головой, а затем наклоняется к нему, пристально глядя в глаза.

— Тогда ответь на вопрос. Если бы Мастеру Озу грозила опасность...

Чуть затуманенный взгляд на мгновение проясняется.

— Я бы убил за него снова. — голос Гилберта тих и ужасающе спокоен. 

Кевин Регнард, убийца ста шестнадцати, на мгновение прикрывает глаз. Он не ошибся в выборе собеседника. "Умереть" за кого-либо — слишком малодушно. "Убить" и жить с этим — требует немалого мужества.

— Хороший ответ. И если бы тебе пришлось вновь оказаться в Бездне... — последние слова он, скорее, задумчиво произносит в пространство.

— Ты не ответил, почему... — начинает Гилберт, но затем роняет голову на локти и засыпает прямо за столом. 

Шляпник убирает свой бокал и задувает свечи. Похмелье Ворона будет слишком сильным, чтоб он вспомнил хоть одно слово из их сегодняшнего разговора — уж он постарался.  
Затем Зарксис Брейк, он же Кевин Регнард, он же Безумный Шляпник — выходит из комнаты, надеясь, что после этой своеобразной исповеди проведет хотя бы эту ночь без изматывающих сновидений.   
На пороге он бросает взгляд на спящего, и на его губах на секунду мелькает призрак печальной улыбки: ему не нужен был ответ Ворона, чтобы понять, что они слишком похожи.


End file.
